1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition, comprising an antibody composition which specifically binds to human CC chemokine receptor 4 (hereinafter also referred to as CCR4) and at least one medicament.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
The prognosis with T-cell lymphoma is very poor and there is no therapeutic agent which exhibits sufficient drug efficacy. It is known that human CC chemokine receptor 4 is expressed on some kinds of T-cell lymphoma including adult T-cell leukemia/lymphoma, cutaneous T cell lymphoma and the like (Non-patent literatures 1 and 2). Therefore, a pharmaceutical composition comprising an antibody composition which specifically binds to CCR4 can be a pharmaceutical composition effective for treating T-cell tumors which expresses CCR4 (Patent literatures 1, 2 and 3).
Lenalidomide is a standard therapeutic agent for multiple myeloma and clinical trials have been conducted on diseases including a T-cell lymphoma for the purpose of expanding indications (Non-patent literature 3). Lenalidomide is a so-called immunomodulating agent having immunostimulatory activity (Non-patent literature 4) and is known to actually enhance an ADCC activity of a therapeutic antibody such as anti-CD20 antibody and anti-CD40 antibody (Non-patent literatures 5 and 6).